


Покоритель Зари

by Gewi



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gewi/pseuds/Gewi
Summary: Элиот перекатился на его сторону. Мягкий рассвет обрисовал беспорядочные кудри на его голове и круги под глазами, почему-то помятым и невыспавшимся он больше походил на себя прежнего, чем все последние шесть месяцев.– Я только что понял, – объяснил он, – что я даже не целовал тебя нормально, с тех пор как ты избавился от монстра. И мы просто лежали здесь всю ночь, едва касаясь друг друга, и я…я был невнимателен.У Квентина на глаза навернулись непрошеные слезы.– Ты не обязан, – пытался он сказать, но получилось как-то жалко.Элиот шикнул на него.– Иди сюда, Кью.





	Покоритель Зари

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dawn Treader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026807) by [spqr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spqr/pseuds/spqr). 



– Что читаешь?

Квентин оторвал взгляд от страницы. Элиот стоял в дверях домика, рукава его были опущены до самых пальцев. От воды веяло прохладой, но не настолько, чтобы Элиот выглядел словно бездомный, которым Квентин привык покупать кофе в середине зимы, дабы они смиренно пережили ее, остановившись лишь на ранних стадиях гипотермии.

И хотя Элиот проспал всё утро, Квентин внезапно почувствовал укол совести за побег на крыльцо с книгой. За само ощущение необходимости побега, за трату времени на себя, когда совершенно ясно, что этот день превратится в один из худших дней Элиота.

– Кью? – напомнил о себе Элиот.

– Прости. Я… – Квентин заложил страницу пальцем. – _«Покоритель Зари или_ _плавание на край света»_ , это…

– Нарния. – Улыбка на лице Элиота появилась и тут же пропала. – Мы устали от Филлори?

– Ага. Да, можно и так сказать.

Сетка на двери заскрипела, когда Элиот ее толкнул. Он сел рядом с Квентином на плетеный диван и растянулся вдоль. Квентин приподнял книгу, чтобы Элиот мог лечь ему на колени.

– Привет.

– Привет. – Элиот моргал, будто еще не совсем проснулся. Будто он не здесь. – Почитаешь мне?

– Конечно, ага, – Квентин открыл книгу. – С начала?

– Оттуда, где ты остановился.

Квентин прочистил горло и начал читать: _«Сейчас я не скажу, долог путь или короток, знайте лишь, что он пересекает реку…»_.  Элиот уютно давил ему на колени, тепло дышал в живот через футболку, а пальцы Квентина пробирались к его волосам, которые были жирнее, чем обычно. Квентин знал, что Элиот не следит за ежедневным поддержанием чистоты, но это было не важно, ведь речь об Элиоте. Он мог бы быть покрыт грязью с ног до головы, и Квентин все равно хотел бы сжать его в объятиях.

Здесь хорошо, вот так. Квентин почти мог забыть, что за пределами этого карманного мира что-то есть, что за туманом, поднимающимся от воды, вся остальная вселенная все еще двигается в колесе экзистенциального безумия. Как будто они вернулись в те счастливые годы с мозаикой.

Элиот уснул на коленях Квентина, дыша медленно и глубоко, в ритме волн, бьющихся о нижнюю ступень крыльца. Квентин на мгновение прекратил читать, пораженный тем, как нос Элиота уткнулся ему пониже пупка. Затем он продолжил, мягче и медленнее, чем раньше, потому что читать иначе казалось эгоистичным.

*

Не все плохие дни Элиота были такими мирными.

Временами он казался готовым скандалить буквально из-за всего, будто проверяя, где та точка, дойдя до которой Квентин сломается.  Временами бил кружки с тарелками о стены и исступленно кричал, когда осколки пропадали, сметаемые какой-то магией, снабжающей их едой, спиртным, чистым бельем и бесконечными любимыми книжками.

Временами Элиот не вставал с кровати. Временами он сидел в мешанине простыней на постели, уставившись в окно на море, окружавшее домик со всех сторон, и всё продолжал и продолжал пялиться, пока терпение Квентина не заканчивалось,  и он не задергивал шторы. Возможно, это была та самая точка.  Возможно, поэтому его не волновало, как много кружек Элиот разобьет, и насколько громко будет вопить. Квентин не мог беспокоиться еще меньше о том, что Элиот делал с ним, его волновало только то, что Элиот творил с собой.

Это не легко, и Квентин никогда бы не унизил Элиота, рассказывая о чем-то подобном. Это работа. Тяжелая работа. Но Квентин помнил, как однажды отец сказал ему, что влюбленность – это то, что случается с тобой, а любовь – то, что ты выбираешь сам. И проще всего на свете – выбрать Элиота.

*

Они были здесь… месяцев пять, наверное? Шесть? Квентин никогда не утруждал себя поисками календаря, хотя знал, что домик обеспечит его им, если понадобится. Теперь не важно, как долго они тут, у них нет никакого графика. Нет крайнего срока для восстановления Элиота. Квентин мог бы оставаться здесь на годы, если потребуется. Десятилетия.

Когда он смотрел на ряд книг Ненси Дрю на полке, протирал лосьоном сухую кожу или надевал особенно мягкий свитер, он скучал по Джулии. Но тоска несильная: он хотел бы услышать голос Джулс по телефону или получить от нее сообщение с иконкой сердца в конце. И всё.

По остальным он не то чтобы скучал.  Возможно, ему стоило бы чувствовать себя виноватым за это, но у него и так сейчас много причин для чувства вины, и недостаток негативных эмоций явно не в начале списка.

Этого стоило ожидать. В сравнении с пятьюдесятью–шестьюдесятью годами, проведенными с Элиотом и мозаикой, остальные были мгновением. Вся история с Элис  кажется лишь одним из опрометчивых, неподходящих романов юности, неловких и лишенных близости. Пенни, Кэди, Марго, Джош – да, они вместе прошли через кучу разного дерьма, но Квентин совсем не уверен, что это сделало их друзьями. Это сделало их людьми, к которым можно обратиться в кризис, но не теми, кого хочешь видеть каждый день.

*

Заря была такой же, как всегда – серой и неяркой.

Как и все остальное здесь, она была создана успокаивать, а не приумножать страдания. Квентин встал, чтобы посмотреть на рассвет, на все две минуты. Он не спал со вчерашнего вечера. Они оба не спали. Ни один из них и глаза не сомкнул, просто лежал в постели, переплетя руки и ноги под простынями.  У Квентина остались неясные воспоминания о паре разговоров, содержание которых он не мог восстановить, а только мерное бормотание Элиота.

Никто из них не был болен, но казалось, что это утро после лихорадки. В последний раз он был на ногах всю ночь, промокая пот со  лба Элиота, перетирая чай с имбирем в ступке и молясь богам, в которых не верил. Казалось, что они пережили еще одно окончание чего-то, но Квентин не был уверен, чего именно.

Элиот уставился в потолок, но не тем пустым взглядом, что так ужасно расстраивал Квентина. Он думал о чём-то. Чём-то, что внезапно заставило его смеяться.

Квентин вздрогнул. Если подумать, то это душераздирающая картина – его удивляет смех лучшего друга, но вместо размышлений он только несмело улыбнулся:

– Эл?

– Боже, а это угнетает, правда?

Улыбка сошла с лица Квентина:

– Что?

Элиот перекатился на его сторону. Мягкий рассвет обрисовал беспорядочные кудри на его голове и круги под глазами, почему-то помятым и невыспавшимся он больше походил на себя прежнего, чем все последние шесть месяцев.

– Я только что понял, – объяснил он, – что я даже не целовал тебя нормально, с тех пор как ты избавился от монстра. И мы просто лежали здесь всю ночь, едва касаясь друг друга, и я…я был невнимателен.

У Квентина на глаза навернулись непрошеные слезы.

– Ты не обязан, – пытался он сказать, но получилось как-то жалко.

Элиот шикнул на него.

– Иди сюда, Кью.

Он притянул Квентина к себе. Квентин подчинился охотнее, чем когда-либо в жизни, уже издавая отчаянный звук, пока губы Элиота искали его. Хотя бы это было привычно. Элиот целовался так, будто ни в чем не был уверен сильнее, будто это был аргумент, подтверждающий его абсолютную и безоговорочную победу, будто каждый удар сердца был признанием.

 Квентин обхватил талию Элиота и прижался ближе, стараясь не думать о том, что почти попрощался с возможностью испытать всё это снова, о том, как давно с последний раз его обнимали. Он не особо хорошо целуется, но не похоже, что Элиот беспокоится о том, что его признание чуть менее выразительно.

Они оставались в постели до обеда, пока Элиот не заявил, что хочет попробовать испечь пирог, и устремился вниз по лестнице, обернувшись простыней, словно тогой. Пирог он сжёг, но они распахнули окно, и дом сам позаботился о дыме. Они любовались закатом (совершенно безобидным), свернувшись под одним одеялом на крыше и делясь теплом.

Впервые за долгое время Квентин позволил себе думать, что на следующий день дела пойдут лучше.

*

На следующий день Элиот снова кричал.

Квентин обнаружил его на полу кухни, бережно прижимавшим к себе бутылку персиковой водки. Он попытался помочь Элиоту подняться, но тот оттолкнул его и рявкнул:

– Ты не можешь меня вылечить!

Это буквально худшее, что Элиот мог сказать, и он знал об этом. Квентин ничего не мог поделать, впервые за шесть месяцев он огрызнулся:

– Я не пытаюсь вылечить тебя. Я пытаюсь не дать тебе спиться насмерть, мудак!

– Ну бля, можешь не утруждаться! – Элиот отдернул руку. – Пути назад тут нет. Со мной покончено.  Я больше ничего из себя не представляю. Я все еще в ловушке в своего собственного проклятого мозга, а ты все равно собираешься уйти, так что просто вали.

– Я не ухожу…

– Ты жизнь свою проёбываешь, Кью!

Лицо Квентина запылало:

– Ладно! – рявкнул он. – Хочешь, чтоб я ушел? Тогда я пойду.

– Славно! Выметайся нахер!

Квентин захлопнул за собой входную дверь и уже дошел до вёсельной лодки, привязанной к перилам, когда начал колебаться. Он _мог_ уйти, вот в чём дело. Он мог сесть в лодку, и грести, пока, в конце концов, края карманного мира не станут чем-то узнаваемым. Вот только лодка здесь одна.

Прошлый Элиот соорудил бы плот из книжного шкафа, а вместо вёсел приспособил бы сковородки, Элиот сейчас, тот, который шумно поднимается по лестнице в доме… Квентин не был уверен, смог бы этот Элиот поесть, если ему не готовить. Квентин не был уверен, что дом спасет его. И он не собирается проверять.

Квентин пошел обратно и остановился у закрытой двери в ванную:

– Я на тебя злюсь, – сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы Элиот точно услышал. – Ты спишь на диване.

 *

Квентин имел дело с депрессией всю свою жизнь и полагал, что это достаточный срок, чтобы абсолютно точно сказать, что сейчас дело в другом. Элиот не в депрессии. Он застрял на перепутье, и был достаточно упрям, чтобы сесть и отказаться выбирать, по какому пути двигаться. И это не значит, что он мог бы принять решение сегодня, а вернуться в норму завтра,  просто… Он мог бы принять решение сегодня, а завтра он мог бы принять душ, надеть свою старую одежду и почувствовать себя чуть более собой, мог начать поправляться.

Но Элиот не принимал решения. Он делал все, что в его силах, чтобы избежать этого, что, в общем-то, разочаровывало. Это разочаровывало, но не дело Квентина – принимать решение за него. Это не поможет, если Квентин решит за него.

Элиот мог опираться на костыль в виде одержимости кровожадным монстром вечно. Он мог оставить их здесь навечно, и это будут _они оба_ , потому что мир многое забрал у Квентина, и он не собирался отдавать Элиота. Даже если остаток его жизни пройдёт в этом карманном мирке, он собирался провести его с человеком, которого любит.

*

Почти каждую ночь Квентину снилась мозаика.

К счастью. Ему могло присниться так много всего утопающего в крови, скорби, боли, отчаянии и ужасе. Возможно то, что ему не нужно переживать худшие моменты заново – часть магии дома. Хотя более вероятно, что дело в дыхании Элиота рядом.

Так или иначе, если он засыпал, то оказывался дома. Он поднимался после долгого дня на коленях над мозаикой, колени были разбиты артритом, и он падал в руки Элиота, позволял Элиоту удерживать его, убирать слишком длинные волосы с шеи и целовать в челюсть. Квентин садился у огня с самодельным одеялом на обеих ногах и слушал бесконечные сплетни Элиота о караванах менестрелей, что проходили через их лес вчера. Он чувствовал губы Элиота своим плечом, грудью, подбородком.

Он закрывал глаза, лежа в кровати со спящим в футе от него Элиотом, и возвращался туда, где они провели годы, сплетая полотно привязанности между собой, где каждый кусочек жизни Квентина нёс на себе отпечатки Элиота. И если он просыпался с болью, скучая по тому, кто прямо рядом с ним, тогда... Что ж.

Это хорошее напоминание, думал он, протягивая руку, чтобы переплести их пальцы в темноте. Под одеялом воздух нагревался, а грудь Элиота плавно поднималась и опадала, обрисованная лунным светом. Они оба в безопасности, они живы, они вместе, и Квентин напоминал себе, что они прошли вещи похуже всего этого.

*

– Как думаешь, кто создал это место?

Квентин опустил _«Сильмариллион»_.

– Не представляю. Джош просто сказал «друг», но зная его…

– Это может быть миллион разных людей  или полдюжины  мелких богов.

– Ага.

Элиот сидел на диване, а Квентин оперся на его колени, наслаждаясь тишиной и ощущением от пальцев Элиота, заплетавших его волосы в косички. Однако беседы без ругани, алкоголя или слез были достаточно редки, поэтому привлекали всё его внимание.

– Ты же не думаешь…

– Нет, – ответил Элиот до того, как Квентин закончил вопрос. – По ощущениям не похоже на Амбера, так ведь?

– Не похоже, – согласился Квентин, – Но создание чего-то подобного требует много сока. Ты знаешь ещё существ, строящих карманные миры в свободное время?

 – Как-то не интересовался, – сказал Элиот, звуча при этом скорее любопытно, чем раздраженно. – Я думаю, если мне захочется изучить этот вопрос, дом обеспечит нужными материалами?

– Э…наверное, да.

– Прекрасно.

Элиот встал, а Квентин откинулся на диван. 

Он думал было последовать за Элиотом наверх в библиотеку, но почему-то казалось, что это будет неправильно. Впервые за долгое время Элиот выглядел заинтересованным в чем-то по собственной воле, стремящимся сделать что-то кроме как сидеть, обхватив Квентина, пока тот читает. Слишком хрупкое состояние, чтобы испытывать его неловким присутствием Квентина.

Так что он снова открыл _«Сильмариллион»_.

Он справился с Айнулиндалэ и перешел к  Валаквенте _,_ когда услышал как проигрыватель ожил, хоть срок его службы давно кончился.  Музыка разливалась по лестнице, а под ногами Элиота скрипели половицы. И никак нельзя было сказать точно, танцует ли он с книгой в руке, как обычно делал в Брейкбиллсе, или просто ходит по комнате, но Квентин улыбнулся настолько широко, что заболели щеки.

 *

 Нечестно сравнивать этого Элиота с тем, который был раньше, даже если они – один и тот же человек.

Нечестно хотеть, чтобы произошедшее не повлияло на  Элиота, чтобы он не поменялся из-за этого опыта. Нечестно сравнивать занятия любовью в хижине и то, как они трахались оказавшись в одной кровати в Брейкбиллсе. Нечестно желать, чтобы он улыбнулся чуть более счастливо, чуть более задорно, чуть-чуть шире.

 Это ложное сопоставление, вроде как.  Они не имели ничего общего между собой, эти разные Элиоты.  Никто не остается тем же человеком, пройдя худший момент в жизни. Квентин определенно не тот человек, кем он был до того, как похоронил тело Элиота рядом с мозаикой. Было бы не честно ожидать этого, когда он до сих пор мог почувствовать землю под своими ногтями. Когда он до сих пор мог почувствовать кожу Элиота, мертвую, холодную, восковую.

Это нечестно, но Квентин смотрел на Элиота и прокручивал всё это в голове.

Он видел Элиота, первые встретившего его, вкрадчивого и самоуверенного, непохожего ни на кого из людей, знакомых Квентину раньше. Он видел Элиота, вцепившегося в него после смерти Элис, мрачного и решительного. Он видел Элиота,  коронованного правителем Филлори,  и короновавшего в ответ. Он видел Элиота в тронном зале, Элиота над мозаикой, Элиота тридцати, пятидесяти, семидесяти лет. Он видел Элиота, когда эти воспоминания  вновь обрушились на них, когда Квентин по-дурацки предложил им попробовать снова.

Он видел Элиота, стоящего между ним и монстром, отвергающего каждым атомом своего тела саму возможность позволить Квентину провести остаток вечности в этой тюрьме. Он видел Элиота приходящего в себя после того, как они наконец-то нашли решение, вытащили из него монстра и заперли в Черном Шпиле. Он видел Элиота в паре шагов от него, дрожащего и бледного, берущего его лицо в свои руки и целующего его.

Слышал, как Элиот говорит где-то рядом: «Я люблю тебя. Я был таким идиотом, Кью. Мне так жаль».

Квентину лучше, чем кому-либо, следовало знать, что нет переключателя, отматывающего время назад. Или, думал он, такой мог когда-то и быть, но теперь уже нет. И он бы всё равно не хотел использовать его, потому что всё это был один Элиот. Он не может потерять одного, не теряя всех остальных, и он не хочет этого. Квентин не променял бы никого из них на целый мир.

*

Шел дождь, постоянная неотвратимая морось, но Квентин все равно вышел на крышу, потому что казалось неуместным плакать в доме, в то время как раны на душе Элиота значительно глубже его собственных.  Хотя дрожать сидя под дождем  –  вот что поставило его на новую ступень идиотизма, так что он развернулся и пошел плакать на чердак, что почему-то казалось более практичным и более жалким одновременно. Что ж, так можно озаглавить его автобиографию: «Практичный и жалкий».

Элиот застал его на особенно отвратной серии всхлипов. Он заставил себя подняться с лестницы и встать в другом углу чердака, как будто боялся, что подойдя ближе, только всё усугубит.

– Кью…

– Прости, – смог выдавить Квентин, – Я просто, э... Прости.

– Не извиняйся за слёзы. Ты знаешь, что я не поддерживаю традиционные мужские стереотипы.

– Извини. Черт, то есть…

Он спрятал лицо в ладонях. Всё болело, будто слезы пытались пробиться через каждый участок его кожи. Элиот не касался его _по-настоящему_ с той совместной бессонной ночи,  и казалось, что он на самом деле не здесь. Будто его душа уплывает дальше и дальше в туман, а его тела больше не достаточно, чтобы удержать ее, самого по себе, по крайней мере. Боже, как глупо это звучит. Даже чувствуется глупо.

Элиот отвел взгляд:

– Знаешь, ты можешь уйти. Ты не обязан оставаться со мной.

Квентин перестал рыдать на достаточно долгий срок, чтобы свирепо на него уставиться.

– Брось, Эл. Ты меня лучше знаешь.

– Это другое, – сказал Элиот, не глядя на него. – Это тебя ранит, Кью.

– Меня сильнее ранит моё здесь отсутствие.

Элиот смотрит на него, а потом в его глазах появляется что-то похожее на надежду.

– Я говорю, ничего страшного. Ты можешь идти.

– Нет. Это… ничего не решит.

– Кью…

– Слушай, что меня «ранит», так это то, что ты ранишь себя, Эл, и мой уход не сделает лучше. Я просто…Я не знаю, чем помочь, и это меня убивает, потому что я так сильно люблю тебя, и все, чего я хочу – чтобы ты снова был счастлив…

 –Я, – сказал Элиот достаточно решительно, чтобы Квентин затих, а затем остановился и пересек чердак в четыре быстрых шага.

Он сел напротив Квентина и втянул его в объятия, а тот спрятал лицо у него на плече и не мог сдержать самых сильных в своей жизни рыданий,  потому что он пах так же, ощущался так же, он был тем же, он все еще Элиот, все еще единственная постоянная в жизни Квентина и самое важное в ней.

Элиот позволил ему плакать долго, уткнувшись носом в волосы и крепко обхватив плечи. Он бормотал ерунду: «Я здесь, все в порядке, никто не уходит», – и Квентин почти верил.

 В итоге, Квентин остановился и снова сказал: «Прости».

– Нет, – ответил Элиот. Квентин скорее мог чувствовать вибрацию слова в груди, чем слышать его, чувства возникающие в ходе этого разговора с обнявшим его Элиотом успокоили его сильнее, чем часы рыданий на крыше могли бы успокоить за миллион лет. – Нет, я… Боже, Кью, это я должен просить прощения. Восстановление должно быть командной работой, разве нет? А я всё свалил на тебя.

– Всё нормально, – сказал Квентин, но в голосе еще чувствовались слезы, – я только рад.

– Ты плачешь в одиночестве на чердаке, Кью.

Имеет смысл, но.

– Не в одиночестве.

– Нет, больше нет. Ты больше никогда не будешь делать это в одиночку. Это моя чертова травма, и я собираюсь с ней разобраться.  Желательно решительно и быстро, потому что я ненавижу видеть тебя таким.

Квентин поднял голову с его груди. Глаза Элиота были красными, но в них читалась железная решимость, которая не появлялась там некоторое время. Её Квентин знал по каждой битве, в которой они когда-либо участвовали,  каждой битве, в которой побеждали.

– Я не хочу на тебя давить. Всё время, которое тебе понадобится…

– Времени было достаточно, – отрезал Элиот, – Хватит с меня этой неопределенности, я хочу вернуться к нашей жизни.

– Хорошо. Всё, что хочешь. Всё, что тебе понадобится.

Взгляд Элиота смягчился. Он поднял руку к лицу Квентина, и тот ничего не мог поделать, кроме как прильнуть к мягкости его ладони. Элиот притянул и поцеловал его, будто это могло стать началом новой главы их совместной жизни. И хоть это и чертово клише, но это не тот Элиот, что кричал «Славно! Выметайся нахер!», это новый Элиот.

И одновременно – тот же человек. Тот же человек, которого Квентин любил целую жизнь, единственный верный выбор, который он сделал. Так что Квентин прижался теснее, перебрался к нему на колени и попытался превратить поцелуй в признание.

*

На заре они прошли к лодке.

Ночь они провели, прощаясь со своим карманным мирком. Прощай, отстранение от реальности. Прощай, отсутствие проблем. Прощай, святилище одиночества. Прощай, тишина; прощай, мрак. Прощайте, библиотека, кухня и шкаф, полный пустых бутылок. Прощай, простор чистых простыней между ними. Прощай, крыша, крыльцо и семь месяцев жизни со страхом лишний раз вдохнуть.

Элиот использовал свой язык, чтобы заставить Квентина кричать, а потом Квентин сидел на кровати и показывал карточные фокусы, пока не был назван придурком и втянут в поцелуй.  Квентин плакал еще и заново узнавал, как ощущается _настоящая_ улыбка Элиота. Элиот ушел в ванную и не возвращался, тогда Квентин натянул штаны, чтобы найти его уставившимся на свое отражение в зеркале, бледного и дрожащего, будто призрака увидевшего, и тогда Квентин поцеловал его в голое плечо и обнял. Элиот не вырывался и не отталкивал его. Он двигался навстречу.

В качестве завтрака домик обеспечил их водкой, но Квентин подумал, что она не повредит. После всего им нужно было некое подобие жидкой поддержки,  ведь мысль о возвращении в реальный мир не была приятна на сто процентов.

Элиот, должно быть, читал страх на его лице: _«Не бойся, моя дорогая»._

Квентин улыбнулся, покачал головой и шагнул за ним в лодку.


End file.
